


Courtesans (An Excerpt)

by yinghuochong



Series: Courtesans [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caring, Drug Induced Hallucinations, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: By day, Changkyun and Hyungwon work in a diner in order to use the apartment upstairs to sleep and rest in. At night, they are auctioned to the highest bidders. As courtesans, they must give themselves to various clients every evening. One night, one of Changkyun's clients breaks the house rules by injecting him with a drug. Since then, he has been slipping in and out of consciousness while his mind twists his cruel past with out of reach desires into a fog of hallucinations.





	Courtesans (An Excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of a story that I have been debating whether I should upload or not... Depending on the response to this, I'll decide.
> 
> Thank you for your time!

Changkyun opened his eyes, a familiar weight on his throat. The shackle he had worn for four years pressed against his skin. He was in his usual position, on his back with his arms tied up. He knew that his master would come back soon, as he did every night. The door unlocked, footsteps echoed through the basement room. Changkyun glued his eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to look the other in the face. A hand ran up his leg, tracing the burns around his thigh. He shivered, the touch feeling warm and intimate. A pair of lips ghosted over his scars, like the way one would treat their lover. It was a foreign feeling.

 

Confused, he dared to look--his eyes connecting with Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon moved up his body, leveling their faces. His eyes were a brilliant gold, like the sun, lighting up the dull basement, and striking warmth in his chest. Changkyun caught his breath as Hyungwon pressed their lips together, eyes slipping shut; but, he didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes, bewildered, but he wasn’t looking at Hyungwon anymore. His cruel master loomed over him, Hyungwon was gone.

 

A fist met his cheek and he cried out, trying to curl up in defense. His ankles were held down by familiar faces--masked hit men. The door swung open and his father entered the room, holding a smoking brand. His father looked cruel, wearing an expression he had never seen before. Scorching metal pressed against his chest, the pain causing his vision to go black.

 

The dark swirled around him, relentless and cold. He called out to Hyungwon, hoping the older would return and chase the abyss away. He felt something touch his cheek, and fingers in his hair. He focused on the feeling, and the darkness let up.

 

Hyungwon was covered in silver this time, his eyes a familiar brown, his hair flawlessly styled, the picture of perfection. Changkyun reached out to him, seeking comfort. His hearing seemed to falter in this hallucination, only hearing bits and pieces of the scene around him; Hyungwon’s breathing, his own steady heartbeat, and the sound of sheets rustling. Hyungwon was just out of reach and he could hear himself crying again. He just wanted Hyungwon to touch him, to feel anything other than the searing pain of twisted memories.

 

Everything felt muffled, yet he knew he was pleading with Hyungwon not to disappear again. He feared that if the other did, the nightmarish scene would return. Hyungwon moved closer, allowing him to finally grasp on to the other’s clothing. He pulled the older down and close, relief and comfort flooding over him, as he curled up onto Hyungwon’s chest. He could feel Hyungwon’s heartbeat through the other’s shirt--it was almost as if his sense of touch was heightened. He felt a little more in control without the bonds of chains or memories guiding the illusion. Yet he still felt as if he was moving through a thick haze. He wanted to--needed to--feel more of the other to keep himself grounded. Otherwise, he feared he’d slip away to a different scene.

 

He lifted his head to look at Hyungwon’s face, whose eyes were closed peacefully, and ran his fingers across his throat, feeling the other shift beneath him. Even in this phantasm, the older’s collar shimmered in response to movement. The feeling of protection Hyungwon’s presence gave was unfathomable. He had never felt so safe or warm, in neither dream nor reality. He pressed their lips together--this time feeling everything and nothing all at once. He couldn’t sense the room around him, or where he was, barely knowing who he was, only focusing on the sparks he felt between them. Would this be the same way in real life? Affection coursed through him, when Hyungwon’s eyes opened. Changkyun didn’t pull back, instead pushing forward, relishing in the kiss. The older leaned in, angling his face to make them closer, moving his mouth against Changkyun’s.

 

Changkyun was floating as they kissed, soft and slow. He had never realized kisses could be like this. Hyungwon’s arms were around him, enveloping him in warmth. A touch of need began blossoming in him, wanting to feel more of the one embracing him. His hands found their way beneath Hyungwon’s shirt, the skin smooth and warm. Hyungwon rotated them, laying Changkyun on his back. He pulled his shirt over his head, before connecting their lips once again. Changkyun ran his fingers down the older’s bare torso, leaving goosebumps in his wake. The older pressed his hips down onto his, a burst of electricity coming from the contact. Changkyun’s touch of need evolved to something unfamiliar--desire--the sensation was foreign. He needed more.

 

Changkyun ground his hips up into Hyungwon’s, signalling his want. Hyungwon pulled back, a concerned expression on his face. Changkyun could see the hesitation in his eyes, basically asking,  _ Are you sure? _ Changkyun didn't know what he said--if he said anything at all--so he nodded his head ardently, before tugging on Hyungwon’s waistband. Hyungwon smiled sweetly at him, stepping off the bed to finish undressing. He slipped Changkyun’s shorts off, placing a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. Changkyun was amazed at how flawless the other looked. The older didn’t look threatening or dominating in any way though he hovered above him.

 

Hyungwon kept their lips together when he slid in, rolling his hips with care. He kept the pace slow and gentle, his elbows on either side of Changkyun’s face, hands in the younger’s hair. He showered Changkyun’s jaw and neck with kisses, giving little kitten licks over the areas he kissed too hard. Changkyun arched his back when he came, Hyungwon’s lips pressed to his neck, the other’s hand on his member. The sensation was so novel, but in a good way. No one had ever taken care of him like Hyungwon had, or made sure he was comfortable.

 

Once he came down from his high, his head still fuzzy, Hyungwon removed himself and left the bed. Changkyun couldn’t see where he went, or see in general, vision clouded by twinkling lights; but, he thought Hyungwon hadn’t climaxed. An unidentifiable amount of time passed--or maybe it didn’t--before Hyungwon was cleaning him off with a warm washcloth. He could see Hyungwon had put on shorts, and was pulling the covers back over him. Hyungwon placed another sweet kiss on his cheek, before stepping away from the bed. Changkyun let out a whine, not wanting Hyungwon to leave--not wanting the hallucination to end. Hyungwon returned to the bed at Changkyun’s plead, letting the younger curl into him once again.

 

Changkyun knew he had been drugged in the real world, and his heart hurt at the thought of coming out of this drug induced state. Maybe if he figured out what he had been injected with, he could return to this world and be with Hyungwon forever. He supposed he would have to go through the other phantasmagorias to get here; but, he’d be willing to go through anything. In his past, he had never wanted anyone who was inside him, never craved their touch, or felt anything other than what was on the surface. The word “intimate” could not ever be used to describe any night he had had before. He had never experienced something so beautiful, or realized moments like this could exist. Maybe not in the real world, but here they could--they did. He promised himself he’d do whatever it takes to come back to this again. To come back to Hyungwon again.


End file.
